


Girl’s Night

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House Mates [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Girl’s Night

Standing outside the club, you swallowed. Here went nothing. You’d went with jeans, a comfortable, yet cute, top, and a pair of cute sandals. Jared had passed your number along to Gen, who had texted you the details. You were waiting for them, and were starting to wonder if maybe you got the club wrong, or if they changed their minds. You went to turn but came face to face with Gen and jumped. “Oh, uh, hi!” You chuckled, nervously.

Gen surprised you by hugging you, which you returned awkwardly. “I’m so glad you accepted. I was worried that you wouldn’t.” She smiled. “I had heard all about you from Jared, so when you came to breakfast at our house, I was pretty excited.”

“All about…me?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah.” She laughed. “Come on, let’s get a table, and some drinks.” You nodded. “And, before we head in, this is Danneel.” She motioned.

You smiled and gave her a small wave. “It’s nice to meet you.”

She smiled kindly. “You, as well.”

* * *

The three of you were sitting off to the side a bit, sipping your drinks. You kept playing with your napkin, still feeling out of place. Gen nudged you slightly. “You okay?”

You chuckled. “I’m uh, not used to girl’s nights, for one.” You shrugged. “Secondly, my son’s father just left. And I mean as in yesterday. I walked in my house and Nicky saw Jensen. He goes ‘you’re not dad’, as if it was no big deal.” That was just sad. “Then I find out that the guy who bought my house is a TV star and happens to be best friends with an old b-friend that I haven’t seen in years. Now um, I’m out for drinks with the ex-wife of the guy who bought my house and the wife of my f-friend, and I, uh, normally don’t babble like this, so feel free to shut me up or slap me quiet.” 

“I know you dated him, Y/N.” Gen shrugged. “I did say I heard all about you.”

Danneel chuckled. “Which means I have, too.”

Your face turned bright red. “Oh, God.” You groaned.

Gen smiled and shook her head. “It’s not bad, don’t worry.” She reassured you.

“I’ve known Jared since the 3rd grade. He was my best friend through all the awkward teenage shit. Hell, we dated during part of that awkward teenage shit!” If that wasn’t bad, you didn’t know what was.

“We all had that stage.” Danneel pointed out. “Everyone does. No need to worry about that.”

You opened your mouth to answer when your phone rang. “Sorry.” You pulled it out. “Hello?” You answered.

“Uh, hey. It’s Jared.”

“Okay… “

You heard a sigh. “It’s about Nicky.”

Groaning, you closed your eyes for a minute. “Oh no. What the _hell _did he do?” The girls looked at each other.

“Well, _HE _didn’t **_DO _**anything bad.” He started.

“Then spit it out, you obnoxious chipmunk!”

Jared burst out laughing, so loud you had to pull the phone away from your ear for a moment. “Oh…man…I haven’t heard that in years.” He told you, making you chuckle. “Anyways. Him and Jensen were horsing around. I leave the room to give the kids a bath. Next thing I know there’s a crash. Jensen took him to get stitches.”

“You couldn’t _start _with that?!” You asked.

“Because I know you! It’s just a small cut on his forehead. He’ll be fine. I had worse injuries while sleeping with you.” He pointed out. “Remember when I fell and managed to break my wrist?”

“Don’t you dare change the subject. Do I need to come get him?”

“No, no. I just thought you’d want a heads up. Don’t worry, Jensen’s getting stitches, too.”

You sighed. “I’m going to kill you both, I hope you know. Text me what hospital. Bye.” Putting your phone back down you rubbed your temples. “So, heads up, Gen, something got broke at your house.” She groaned. “He didn’t say what. Only called to tell me that both Jensen and Nicky are now on their way to get stitches. Nicky on his head, and he didn’t go into details on Jensen.”

Her eyebrows went up. “What the hell were they doing?”

“He said ‘horsing around’.” You shrugged. “I’ll help replace whatever it is he broke.” You told her.

“I’m sure it’s nothing important. It’s fine. As long as they’re okay.” Gen waved it off.

“Do you need to go?” Danneel asked, worried.

“I probably should.” You sighed. “It was really nice meeting you.” You smiled at Danneel.

As you stood, so did they. “Girl’s night. We’ll go with you.” She smiled. “Besides, I have a feeling this will be amusing.”

You chuckled. “How so?”

Gen bit her lip. “Jensen knows what you saw on the computer today.”

“WHAT! Oh my God! How-why-I have to go kill myself now,” your cheeks turned red as the three of you walked out the front door.

“It was bound to happen.” Gen shrugged.

* * *

The whole car ride was silent, as you took your car, and they took Gen’s. The hospital was a short ten minute drive, so you were there in no time.

The three of you rushed in, and you saw Jensen. He grinned at you. “Hey you.” He got up and walked over to you.

You slapped his arm. “Hey you?!” You asked. “Where’s Nicky?”


End file.
